The Same Song!
by The Lightning Knight
Summary: Minkus, temporaraly staying with the four main stars and Little Cory in their apartment, is forced to use a very annoying invention that makes their lives a musical - With only ONE song!
1. Minkus Moves In!

There was a knock on the apartment that Cory Mathews, his wife, best friend, brother, and pet pig (Well, his friend's pet pig) lived in.

"I'll get it." Cory said lazily, and opened the door. There, he saw his old "friend".

"Salutations."

"MINKUS!"

The three other humans of the apartment rushed in, and saw the one who they had once known so well, but lost touch with. Stuart Minkus had become a successful business owner, who lived in California.

"Hey," said Shawn, after the five had shared a group hug. "What brings the big business owner to our place?"

"I'm moving my business to New York, and I heard you guys were living here. I know that you didn't like me that much, but I thought, until my new house is built, I could stay with you?"

"Of coarse!" said Topanga, Cory's wife and Stuart's former crush. "You can be Eric's roommate."

"I remember when I used to think Eric was the coolest guy ever," he remarked.

Eric grinned really big and started doing a dance.

"I get a room mate who's rich! I get a room mate who's rich!" he sang.

Minkus stared at him. "He's changed a lot sense then, huh?

"Tell me about it!" said Cory.

"In a few months, my fiancé will come over to marry me." Minkus said.

"Who's the unlucky girl?" Shawn asked, wanting one last insult to give for old time's sake.

"She was Topanga's friend, I think. Remember Treeney?"

The next few weeks went well. Minkus and Topanga, who had at one time had a one-sided crush from Minkus and at another a bitter rivalry, just saw each other as friends, Shawn and Cory, who used to make fun of him, had grown out of it and got along with him well, and Eric - well, he just was Eric! As for Little Cory, the pig - Everyone's gotta love him!

Eventually, Minkus was working on something while Eric walked in.

"Hey, Mink. What'ca makin'?"

"I'm PERFECTING my 'Musical Past' invention, using time-travel and an I-Pod to make your past a musical."

"Oooh! Let me try it!" said Eric.

"It only has one song in it. That would get annoying after a while."

"But I want to uuuuse iiiit!" Eric whined.

"I can't believe you gave us that deep speach in sixth grade." Minkus murmured.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Cory asked, followed by Shawn and Topanga.

"He's making my past a musical!" said Eric. "I'll get to re-live those days where I didn't have the mind set of a five-year-old."

"Cool!" said Cory. "Can you do mine? It'll be like a show about my life!"

"Who would want to watch that?" asked Eric.

"Look," Minkus said, "The one song that I was able to download is old and slightly annoying. I liked it at that point, but now I'm sick of it."

"Come one, Minkus!" Cory said. "You know you wanna."

"Ok, but it's going in your lives AFTER sixth grade, so I won't be there."

"Deal." Said Cory.

"Wait," said Topanga, "What song is it?"

Minkus pressed the button, and she knew the answer. They all did - because of their new memories.


	2. Memory Number One

(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Boy meets world or... The song I shall use.)

Memory Number One (First Year of High School)

Shawn is the cool kid, and Cory's his sidekick. However, Shawn finds Cory an important person in his life...

"Hey, Cory, go ask that girl out for me."

"Ok."

They wait a moment.

"She said no."

"Darn. Go ask that one."

"Ya know, Shawn, sometimes I think that you're using me."

"What are you talking about, Cory? We're best friends. Half the time, YOU'RE the leader."

"It still comes across that way. I'm gonna go to class early."

"Wait! Cory, I can't survive without someone to talk or give advice to."

The lights dimmed, with a spot-light on Shawn and Cory. Music started playing, as Harley Keiner, Joey the Rat, and Frankie the Enforcer came behind them, snapping their fingers, and singing,

Bum, Bum, Bum.

Bum.

Bum, Bum, Bum.

Bum.

Bum, Bum, Bum.

Bum.

Bum, Bum, Bum.

Bum.

Shawn: (Singing)

When the bell has rung  
And we are bored  
And the window is the only light we'll see  
No I won't fall asleep, no I won't fall asleep  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And Cory, Cory, Stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me.

(Bell Rings)

Cory: So much for that!


	3. Memory Number Two

DISCLAIMER: I don't own BMW or "Stand By Me" by Ben E. King. If I did, Minkus would have stayed on the show.

Memory Number Two - Feeny and Eric.

"FEENEH! FEE-EE-EE-E-NEH." Eric called.

"Hello, Mr. Mathews. What is it?"

"I know that you're retiring." Eric said sadly.

"Yes, I am, Mr. Mathews.

"But why?" Eric asked. "I need you to-"

Eric couldn't express how he felt in words. Then, a sound was heard...

Bum, bum, bum.

Bum.

Bum, bum, bum.

Bum.

"Oh, No." said Mr. Feeny.

Eric: (Singing)

If my brain you taught upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And my knowledge should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And Feeny, Feeneh, stand by me, oh stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah

"I KNOW that I'm leaving now." George Feeny said, sounding very disturbed.


End file.
